


The Sharon Carter Collection

by mikaylaluv



Series: MCU Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylaluv/pseuds/mikaylaluv
Summary: A collection of oneshots following Sharon Carter at MCUniversity.





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the oneshots of Sharon Carter. I have been writing Sharon for a few years now, but I am excited to be exploring many other sides of her with this beautiful site. Please take some time to explore it.   
  
Each installment will sometimes be on its own or involved with another arc. Could resolve an arc. Could start an arc. Please read the description for more information. 

\----

Directory:

**1.** [Wish Upon a Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143291/chapters/50319917#workskin) \- Sharon wishes upon a shooting star.


	2. A Wish Upon A Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a trying time in which change has never been harder, Sharon finds herself on the beach in the middle of the night.

She sat in the sand. Looking up at the stars up above. A large blanket draped around her shoulders, knees pulled to her chest. Being alone was one of the few things she treasured right now. Usually, she enjoyed the company of her allies, but right now, the blonde needed quiet. Peace. Serenity.

Sharon used her hand to push her hair back from her eyes before curling up tighter and looking out to the ocean. The moon was bright and full. Recharging her from the negative energy she seemed to find herself surrounded by.

It wasn’t really anyone’s fault, just a series of unfortunate events that she trapped inside her mind. Kept pushing it down further and further, and it just… erupted. All at once. Bringing her down to a low point. Making her question if she was even good enough. Why wasn’t she good enough. People around her were so happy. Hanging off of each other. Lovers exchanging soft kisses. Friends cheering on each other. Then there was Sharon.  
  
Sharon guessed that sometimes, she was meant to be alone. While no one recommended being alone, she knew she would have to get used to it.  
  
Her tongue darted out to lick her lips as she took a deep breath in. The salty air refreshing her. It was cool out the sand she was sitting on was still warm from the sun. It was relaxing and calming. Maybe she needed some time away. It didn’t hurt to be asked to be placed on a mission. Even if it was something a toddler could complete. Would anyone even notice that she was gone? It hurt her to think the worst.

Her hands ran down her legs, a mental reminder to shave in the morning and she held onto her ankles, looking back up at the night sky. A star cut through the stillness and Sharon closed her eyes. She wished for clarity. The strength to get over this. For understanding.  
  
The water kissed her toes and she stood up, picking her sandals up from the sand and started to walk back up towards the building, pulling the blanket tighter around her.


End file.
